Rose Rouge
by Etoile De Lune1811
Summary: Dylan a perdu sa soeur, quand elle était petite. Elle ne la jamais revu et n'en a jamais parler a personne. Mais en parler a ses meilleurs amies pourrait faire changer les choses.


Flashback

Los Angeles était entouré de nuage gris et la pluie ne fesait que tomber. Les rues et ruelles était desserte. Sauf une. Dans l'une des ruelles a l'arrière d'un restaurants, il y avait un carton. Et à l'interieur, deux jeunes filles. La plus grande aux cheveux brun, avait les bras entouré autour de sa soeur aux cheveux roux. Elles ne devait avoir 8 et 6 ans a leurs tailles.

\- T'inquiète pas Helen, je vais te protégé.

La plus jeune se serra près de sa soeur. Seules dans une ruelle, qu'allais telle devenir ? Soudain, des pas se fit entendre. Les soeurs se regardèrent. Le clapoti des chaussures sur l'eau se rapprocha.

\- Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil, ne bouge pas.

La petite frimousse hocha la tête. La brune sortie du carton. Pendant un très long moment, la petite fille ne fit rien. Puis ne voyant pas sa soeur revenir elle tenta de l'apeller.

\- Sofia ?... Sofia ?

Après plusieurs appel, Helen sortie du carton. La pluie était partie. Elle se retrouva toute seule dans une ruelle sombre. Elle commenca a marcher pour tenter de voir si sa soeur ne c'était pas perdu. Aucune trace. Elle sortie de la ruelle et ne vit personne. Elle était seule...

Aujourd'hui

Dylan Sanders se reveilla dans son lit, grognant. Son téléphone sonnait. Elle se redressa et essaya de trouver son mobile. Quand elle le trouva, elle roula et tomba par terre.

\- Allo ?... Mmmmm... Ok. Je suis la dans 25 min.

Elle se leva, pris une douche, mit ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de rose, qu'elle n'oublier jamais, et sortie. Une fois arriver à l'agence elle s'installa près de ses amies Alex et Natali.

\- Hey Dylan, saluèrent les 2 Anges.

\- Hello Dylan, salua Bolsey.

\- Hey ! Nouveau cas ?

Elles hochèrent la tête. C'est a se moments ou Charlie appella, toujours à l'heure. Bolsey décrocha.

\- Bonjour les Anges.

\- Bonjour Charlie, dit-t'elle à l'unisson.

\- Nouveau cas mes Anges ! Jessica Millie, une image d'une femme blonde au cheveux court apparu à l'ecran. Disparu. Sa soeur Leila Millie nous charge de la retrouver.

\- Les deux soeurs ont inventer un logiciel très important et confidentielle. Les kignappeurs ont voler le logiciel, poursuivie Bolsey.

\- Qui avait le plus a y gagner avec la disparition de Jessica ? Demanda Alex.

\- Moi.

Une femme brune apparu derrière eux. Dylan supossa que c'était Leila.

\- Les Anges je vous presente Leila Milie, présenta Charlie.

Dylan, Alex et Natali lui posèrent quelques questions sur Jessica. A la fin des questions, les Anges avait un suspect et une maison a fouiller. Avant de partir, Leila se leva.

\- S'il vous plait, trouver ma soeur. C'est ma seule raison de vivre.

\- Je vous le promet, répondu Dylan.

La jeune rousse eu mal au coeur. Elle savait a qu'elle point une soeur était precieux. Dylan n'en n'avait jamais parler a personne mais elle aussi avait eu une soeur qui avait disparu. Malheureusement, personne ne l'avait retrouvé. Elle tenta d'oublie son histoire pour l'instant et se concentra sur l'affaire. Malheureusement elle n'y arriva qu'a moitier.

Elle était à present dans la maison de Jessica. Tout semblais normal. Rangé, propre et brillant. Les filles se repartir le travaille. Dylan la chambre, Alex la cuisine et Natali le salon. Dylan monta dans la chambre. Elle ni trouva rien en particuliers. Juste plein de photo des 2 soeur. Elle pris une photo ou elles étaient plus petites.

 _Flash Back_ _Helen poursuivais sa soeur Sofia dans le jardin. La plus grande courrais plus vite fessait expres de courir lentement pour attendre sa soeur. Une fois rattraper, elle fis semblant d'être attaquer par quelques chose de dangereux. Les 2 soeurs rigolèrent toute la journée à courir et jouaient dans le jardin._ **\- Dylan ?** La voix de Natali tira Dylan de ses pensées.

 **\- Ca va ?** Demanda Alex.

Dylan hocha la tête et reposa la photo.

 **\- Vous avez trouvez quelques choses ?** Les deux femmes firent non de la tête. Ensemble elle fouillèrent le jardin sans resultats. Une fois finie, elle decidèrent de retourner à l'agence pour se concentré sur le suspect qu'avez evoqué Leila.

A peine sortie, la maison explosa, envoyant valsés les anges. Natali attérie dans un buisson qui amortie sa chute, Alex sur la pelouse et Dylan sur la petite routte. Alex et Natali se redressèrent en gemissant. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de voir que Dylan ne se relevais pas.

 **\- Dylan ! Dylan !**

Les deux Anges courèrent vers leur amie. La jolie rousse avait du sang qui coulais de son nez. Les deux Anges, paniquées, essayèrent de la bouger sur la banquette de la voiture. Dylan, elle, était dans le brouillart, elle avait mal à la tête, et entendais comme des voix apellant son nom.

 _FlashBack_ _Helen était tombé de l'arbre. Sa soeur et sa mère, une jolie rousse, étaient près d'elle apellant son nom, pour la reveiller._ _ **\- Helen ? S'il te plait réveille toi,** supplia Sofia. **Helen !**_ Dylan parler dans son sommeil pendant que ses amies la conduisait vers l'Agence. Charlie, en la construisant, avait installer des chambres d'urgence et quelques infirmières pour les soins n'obligant pas a aller a l'hopital. La bouche de Dylan s'ouvrit légèrement.

 **\- Sofia... Sofia...** **\- Dylan, ca va aller on te conduis a l'Angence,** rassura Natali, qui c'était glissé vers la banquette arrière, laissant Alex au volant.

Le sang coulais toujours du nez de Dylan et elle semblais de plus en plus perdue. Ses yeux voyait flou et elle avait mal partout. Ses jambes, ses bras, tout lui fessait mal. Elle voulu tournais la tête vers la forme blonde devant elle mais gémit à la douleur.

 **\- Ne bouge pas Dylan, on est bientôt arrivait.** Elle gémit en guise de réponse. Une fois devant, Alex et Natali apellèrent Bolsey qui porta le corps meurtrie de Dylan jusqu'a l'endroit indiquer pour la soigné. Toute l'après midi, Alex et Natali tournèrent en rond dans le salon de l'agence. Voulans passer du temps avec Dylan, les Anges demandèrent si le cas ne pouvais etre attribuer a quelqu'un d'autre ce que fit Charlie.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils laissèrent Bolsey, Alex et Natali entrez dans la chambre de Dylan. La jolie rousse était réveiller. En les voyans elle sourit. Alex et Natali se precipitèrent sur elle.

 **\- Dylan, ca va ?** **\- Je me sens drôlement mieux,** dit t'elle avait un sourire. **J'ai encore un peu mal a certain endroit, mais ca va aller.**

Alex se posa à cotes de Dylan qui glissa son bras droit sur elle, et Nat fit pareil du cotes gauche.

\- **Ne nous fait plus jamais ca,** dit Natali.

 **\- Eh y a pas de place pour moi ?** lança Bolsey en feignant d'être choqué.

Les 3 anges se mirent a rire au bêtises de celui ci.


End file.
